Dimensional Warriors of the Realms
by PsychoManiacBleachFan
Summary: Yusuke and Hikari Urameshi are warriors of the realms. Watch as they realize their goal and find their powers. The first of a threepart Trilogy. THis will crossover with many anime....


Dimensional Warriors of the Realms: The beginning

Part one of the three part Trilogy

Chapter One: Dreams of the Warrior Way

Hey it's me queen with a brand spanking new story. As promised I am making the trilogy. I got nothing else to do except do a bunch of new stuff about Tears of the Phoenix especially the part where Yusuke-

(Hiei covers my mouth)

Why'd ya go and do that?

Hiei: Baka onna you almost gave away story secrets.

Oh oopies. Oh Thanks. Review please this will be the only story that will be posted on and so far. Also I am thinking of Ideas. Please tell me which realm they should visit first.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the other anime I use in this story.

I tossed and turned as I slept. Moaning and whimpering, I, a six year old young boy, had an odd expression on my face.

Dream Sequence

I heard a beautiful voice. "Hello little one. I see that I have chosen a fine young boy to carry on the legacy of the Dimensional Warriors. You and your sister will soon be on a dangerous journey to different realms and train in different fighting styles. Now when someone teaches something to you, please try your hardest to learn it." The voice said smoothly. "I will do whatever it takes to help you." I said quietly as I looked determined to help in anyway possible.

End Sequence

I woke up and went to wake up my twin sister Hikari, who was a late sleeper. I looked at her and stifled a laugh. I went in the bathroom and poured a cup of cold water into a cup. I then went into Hikari's room and poured the cold water on her. I laughed as she sputtered awake. "Yusuke! You jerk! I'll get you! I swear I will!" Hikari yelled as she got up and shivered because of how cold she felt. "Time to get up, Hi-chan." I said as I walked out of the room so my sister could get ready. Hikari took only two minutes to get ready. "Hey Yu-chan, did you have a weird dream last night?" Hikari asked as she walked into the kitchen. "Yeah about a voice telling me I was a Dimensional Warrior." I said as I looked at Hikari. I looked in shock as Hikari's face grew pale and her pupils dilated. "That's the same dream I had!" Hikari said excitedly as she grabbed her lunch and slipped her shoes on. I followed her, taking my lunch and putting on my shoes. "Let's get to school and talk about this with K-chan. She's the smart one and might know something we don't." I said as we left to go to school.

During School Lunch

"Hey K-chan!" I yelled as I ran up to catch up with Keiko Yukimura, my best friend. I walked over to sit with her under an oak tree. "Yeah K-chan. We got a question to ask you." Hikari said as she caught up with us. I explained our weird dreams. "Maybe it's premonition." K-chan said calmly. "What's premonition?" I asked curiously. "it's dream of what's gonna happen or something that's coming in the near future." She said calmly. "Ohh.." I said as I stared at Keiko.

After School

"so our dreams might be a premonition or something like that. That's interesting to know." Hikari said as she walked with me to our apartment. "Well maybe Atsuko-mama will make Ramen!" Hikari said as she looked at me with sparkles in her eys. 'I hope so for my sanity. I thought to myself not knowing Hikari had read my thoughts. "Who are you saying is Insane!" Hikari yelled as she whacked me upside the head. I stared at a weird shape in the park nearby. "Hey let's check that out!" I said hyperly as I looked at the glimmer in the forest.

In the forest

I stared at the portal in awe and amazement. "Cool!" Hikari said as she looked at the portal. Suddenly a light fell upon us and we saw a magificient sight to behold. A young woman with black hair, dark tanned skin, very few clothes on, and dark black eyes looked at us. "Ahh the children of the Dimensions. I see you found the portal. That's good. Now you can get rid of th evils and then return here to get rid of this realm's evils. For now come into this portal." The woman said as she picked me and Hikari up. She threw us into the portal and we fell through twirling and swirling around in colors. Suddenly we appeared in a place. I gasped as I looked to see…

Hey well this is all. I'm sorry it's short but I need you reviewers to vote. Where should the twins go to first:

Yugioh/ Yugioh GX

Inuyasha

Rurouni Kenshin

Fullmetal Alchemist

Dragonball /Z/GT

Sailor Moon

Harry Potter

Naruto

Also pick the pairing for Hikari and Yusuke:

Yusuke:

Non-Yaoi Pairings

Yusuke/Keiko

Yusuke/Tea

Yusuke/Botan

Yusuke/Rin(they'll be the same age here)

Yusuke/Alexis

Yusuke/Bra

Yusuke/Winry

Yusuke/Hotaru

Yusuke/Rini

Yaoi Pairings:

Yusuke/Kurama

Yusuke/Koenma

Yusuke/Hiei

Yusuke/Yahiko

Yusuke/Trunks

Yusuke/Harry

Yusuke/Sasuke

Hikari's pairings:

Hikari/Joey

Hikari/Jaden

Hikari/Hiei

Hikari/Kurama

Hikari/Shippou

Hikari/Yahiko

Hikari/Ed

Hikari/Goten

Hikari/Helios

Hikari/Draco

Hikari/Harry

Hikari/Naruto

Hikari/Gaara

Alright there's all the pairings to vote for. Please don't forget to vote which dimension to go to first.

Here's the dimensions:

Naruto

Harry Potter

Dragonball series(includes Dragon ball Z/GT)

Yugioh

Yugioh GX

Inuyasha

Rurouni Kenshin

Sailor Moon

Review and read all the content! Thanks.

owari


End file.
